Oubli et conséquences
by NekroPhobia
Summary: Un petit oubli de la part de notre cher Griffon, et qui va lui coûter cher ! / Une situation dans laquelle tout le monde s'est probablement déjà retrouvé. Un résumé ne serait pas chose aisée, tout est dans le titre ! ;)


Bonjour, ou bonsoir à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, un petit cadeau d'anniversaire pour une amie. Autant le dire, l'idée principale est inspirée de la réalité... ;)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas de page !

P.S : **Kireru, **cette histoire est ton cadeau ! Joyeux anniversaire !

* * *

La journée avait commencé normalement. Minos s'était réveillé en retard, était arrivé au Tribunal en retard, s'était fait réprimander par le Balrog, bref une matinée ordinaire, tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun dans la vie du premier Juge.

Comme Rune faisait tout le travail, enchaînait les jugements vite fait bien fait et ne prenait pas un instant de repos, le Griffon s'amusait à griffonner* sur son agenda, où étaient à la base notées toutes sortes d'informations de grande ou moindre importance, comme remettre tel dossier à Rune, changer les draps, trouver une excuse pour la bouteille cassée de Rhadamanthe... Oui, Minos s'ennuyait à mourir. Le Tribunal n'était pas bien plein, les âmes n'étaient que peu nombreuses et leurs morts inintéressantes. Il regrettait vraiment les guerres, Saintes ou mondiales. Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'étaient amusés, en 14-18 ou 39-45 ! Là au moins, il y avait de quoi se divertir !

Très occupé à repasser les contours de la date du jour, le numéro fit "tilt" dans la tête du Juge.

"Hein ? C'est quoi ça ? Une fête, un truc important ?"

Pas moyen de se le rappeler ! Minos cogita un bon moment, les yeux rivés sur ce mystérieux numéro... Pour au final se résoudre à poser la question à Rune, après le travail. Après tout le Griffon avait une mémoire sélective, s'il ne se souvenait pas de cette date, c'est que cela ne devait pas être très important.

La journée passa lentement, péniblement. Minos regardait les secondes défiler sur la grande horloge qui ornait l'un des murs froids du Tribunal, guettant le moindre mouvement de la plus courte aiguille.

Quand enfin la journée s'acheva, le juge s'empressa d'aller questionner son procureur sur cette date qui l'obsédait. Qu'il était bon d'avoir quelqu'un qui lui rappelait tout, de façon à ce qu'il ne soit jamais pris de cours !

Le Balrog haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Il prit son propre agenda et resta silencieux quelques instants, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Minos crut d'abord que Rune ne parvenait pas à se relire, que son écriture en pattes de mouche était illisible même pour son auteur. Puis il comprit qu'en fait, son procureur ne comprenait pas pourquoi la date aurait eu une quelconque importance.

"- Navré Monseigneur, cela ne me dit rien, s'excusa Rune en penchant légèrement la tête. Vous avez du vous tromper.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda tout de même le juge.

- Sûr et certain. En revanche, demain...

- Je n'ai cure de demain, Rune ! Aboya Minos. Laisse tomber, ça ira."

Le Griffon sortit en trombe du Tribunal, claquant au passage la pauvre porte qui n'avait rien demandé. Après avoir fait quelques pas, Minos s'appuya contre un mur et prit le temps de respirer longuement, paisiblement... Il était à cran pour rien, il avait franchement besoin de se détendre un peu et pour ça il savait où aller.

Lui et ses frères avaient aménagé une pièce en une sorte de salon, un endroit que seuls eux et éventuellement leurs seconds respectifs connaissaient. Cet endroit était une sorte de "sanctuaire", une zone où ils pouvaient être vraiment tranquilles, sans personne pour les déranger. Minos arriva devant la lourde porte en bois d'ébène, sur laquelle étaient sculptées trois créatures bien spécifiques : un griffon, une wyvern et un garuda. Qu'on se le dise cette pièce leur appartenait, à eux et à_ eux seuls._

Avec un sourire fier, le premier Juge entra. Mais il aperçut seulement trois silhouettes occupées a discuter devant la fenêtre. Il reconnut sans mal la voix grave de Rhadamanthe, cependant il aurait préféré ne pas entendre les deux autres...

"- Mais c'est important ! Il faut quand même faire quelque choses, non ? Trépignait Violate.

- Minos ne m'en a pas parlé mais j'imagine qu'il a déjà une idée, déclara la Wyvern.

- Oh, vous croyez ? Le Griffon est un vrai poisson rouge, ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il ait oublié ! Ricana Valentine.

Minos s'éclaircit la gorge, et les trois se retournèrent vivement.

- Spectre d'élite de mes deux, si tu as un quelconque reproche à faire quant à ma mémoire, viens me le dire en face, grinça-t-il.

La Harpie allait répliquer mais Rhadamanthe s'interposa avant que la situation ne tourne au vinaigre. Un simple regard suffit à faire renoncer son second, mais il sentait bien que Minos serait plus rancunier.

- Minos je suis content de te voir, annonça la Wyvern en prenant son frère à part. Je voulais te demander, as-tu prévu quelque chose pour Eaque ?

L'aîné haussa les sourcils, noyé sous l'incompréhension.

- De quoi tu parles ?"

Mais avant que Rhadamanthe n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer, ce fut la porte s'ouvrit violemment et le sujet principal de la discussion débarqua dans la pièce, discret comme à son habitude.

"- Boooonnnnsooooooir ! Comment ça va les frangins ?!

Épuisant. C'était l'adjectif qui qualifiait le mieux leur jeune frère, selon l'aîné.

- Bien Eaque, merci, soupira Rhadamanthe. "

La Wyvern fit signe à Violate et Valentine de sortir. Les deux obéirent, la Harpie lançant un "poisson rouge" à Minos en passant près de lui avant de partir. Rhadamanthe s'en alla à son tour, sous prétexte qu'il avait trop de travail pour rester.

C'est ainsi que Minos se retrouva avec Eaque, mais vraiment seul avec son incompréhension. Stop, stop, il fallait mettre tout ça en ordre.

Premièrement, cette putain de date !

Deuxièmement la conversation entre Rhadamanthe, Violate et Valentine.

et troisièmement... S'il avait prévu quelque chose pour Eaque...?

Beaucoup de choses se mettaient peu à peu en place dans la tête de Minos. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être _ça_ !

"- Eaque, dis moi... Excuse une telle question mais... Ce ne serait pas ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ? le Griffon avait honte. Terriblement honte de demander une telle chose à son petit frère.

Le Garuda resta silencieux, interloqué. Il n'eut pas vraiment de réaction pendant un moment, avant de pincer les lèvres et de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

- Si je comprends bien, tu as oublié. Super. Merci le grand frère.

Minos se sentit... Juste con. Comment avait-il pu oublier l'une des seules dates importantes de l'année ? Il n'en avait que trois a retenir, trois anniversaires : Rhada', Rune et Eaque. Trois, bon sang ce n'était pourtant pas sorcier !

- Ecoute-moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a échappé. Je suis désolé, je n'oublierai plus. Demande moi ce que tu veux, je tiens a me faire pardonner.

Ces paroles coûtaient beaucoup à l'amour propre de Minos, mais là c'était plus que nécessaire. Cependant à l'instant où il avait prononcé ces mots, il eut un mauvais, un très mauvais pré-sentiment...

En guise de réponse Eaque s'approcha lentement de son frère, une expression énigmatique au visage.

Puis il mit une main sur la nuque de Minos, le forçant à pencher la tête pour venir l'embrasser. Le baiser était d'abord doux, mais le Garuda jeta son grand frère sur le canapé de cuir noir avec une force insensée. Avant que Minos ne put comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Eaque le surplombait, toujours cette étrange expression sur son beau visage. Mais maintenant, le Griffon l'avait reconnue : c'était du désir, ou de la pure perversité.

- Je te veux _toi_, Minos. Offre-toi à moi, et je te pardonne.

Les paroles du Garuda sonnaient plutôt comme un ordre qu'une proposition... le Griffon sourit à son tour. Après tout pourquoi pas...

* * *

Les corps des deux hommes fusionnaient, tous deux cherchant à donner le maximum de sensations à l'autre, à ravir du plus haut point son partenaire. Lèvres, langue, mains, doigts, ils usaient tous deux des chacune des parties de leur corps, en vue d'un pur moment sensuel et intime.

Si la plupart du temps Minos faisait office de dominant, cette fois ce n'était pas le cas. Eaque menait la danse, et l'expression "quand on veut on peut" prenait tout son sens avec le Garuda.

L'aîné avait du mal à résister aux caresses et attouchements de son cadet. C'est qu'il était fichtrement doué, celui-là ! Sur un ordre du dominant, Minos avait enlevé leurs derniers vêtements, la vraie danse pouvait enfin commencer.

"- J'ai la flemme d'être doux, Minos. Et je ne sais pas si tu mérites de la douceur mon cher frère, ronronna Eaque, un sourie malicieux aux lèvres.

- Selon ta volonté, mon _petit_ frère, répliqua le Griffon avec la même expression.

Le Garuda, irrité de se voir rappeler sa place dans la fratrie, mordit son aîné dans le cou en guise de punition.

- Tu vas voir, jeunesse ne rime pas avec innocence !"

Relevant les jambes de Minos, le Garuda le prit sans aucune douceur. Le Griffon poussa un grognement étouffé, retenant ce gémissement de douleur par pure fierté.

- Aah.. Ça tu me le paieras, oiseau de malheur...

- Moi aussi je t'aime, se moqua Eaque.

Celui-ci commença de lents va et viens, cherchant tout de même à arracher de petits cris à son frère. Ceux ci ne se firent pas attendre très longtemps ; Minos commença à gémir presque instantanément. Plutôt content d'une conséquence aussi rapide, Eaque continua, plus fort cette fois.

- Gah ! A... Attends, vas-y moins fort ! N... Non, pas si vite...

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de ralentir, mon cher frère, souffla Eaque au creux de l'oreille du Griffon.

Au bout d'un temps, Minos s'habitua au rythme de son cadet, jouant même des hanches pour mieux se caler contre lui. Plus le temps passait et plus le désir des deux hommes augmentait avec la température de leurs corps. L'aîné passa ses bras autour des épaules de son frère, et noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Eaque remarqua bien vite l'implication de Minos, et ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, avec toute la passion qu'il avait pour son cher Griffon.

Eaque toucha un point sensible en Minos, le faisant s'arquer et lâcher un cri particulièrement alléchant. Le Garuda recommença plusieurs fois, malgré les protestations de son grand frère.

- E... Eaque je t'en supplie arr... arrête ça, j... je... Aah !

- Si tu voulais vraiment que j'arrête, tu ne pousserai pas de cris aussi sexy.

- Oh mais toi... Va te faire... Aaaaahh...

Une lueur sauvage au fond des yeux, le cadet continuait de frapper encore et encore ce point si sensible. Bientôt Minos planta ses ongles dans la chair d'Eaque, étouffant de plus en plus ses cris, refusant de se laisser aller sous les assauts du Garuda. Mais celui-ci était infiniment plus doué que ce que le Griffon aurait pu prévoir...

- Laisse toi faire, Minos. Tu verras, ça fait vraiment du bien.

- T... Tais toi... Aaah... Non, je... Je ne dois pas...

- T'es vraiment... Borné...

Tirant la tête du Griffon en arrière, Eaque passa sa langue le long de son cou, arrachant des gémissements forts plaisants à ses oreilles. Il sentait que Minos ne serait plus très long à venir, tout comme lui. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois son frère tout en continuant ses assauts et ses caresses, Minos quant à lui resserrait de plus en plus son étreinte autour de son frère, à la manière des serres d'un aigle sur sa proie.

- Eaque... Je vais... Je...

- Tais toi et jouis.

Les deux hommes poussèrent un long soupir quasiment au même moment. Minos avait littéralement déchiré le dos d'Eaque de ses ongles.

* * *

Minos fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Eaque était toujours couché sur lui, haletant. Malgré son amour propre sérieusement agonisant, le Griffon avait vraiment apprécié cette "punition".

"- Eh, debout Wawaque, grogna l'aîné en le secouant gentiment. Et au fait, continua-t-il, bon anniversaire.

Minos crut entendre son frère rire. Eaque releva les yeux, planta son regard dans celui du Griffon et annonça :

- Mon anniversaire c'est demain, _Gribouffon !"_

L'aîné n'en crut ps ses oreilles. Cependant le temps qu'il réalise qu'il s'était fait humilier sans raison, Eaque avait déjà disparu de la pièce, prenant un peu d'avance.

Cela ne l'étonnerait pas que ce cher Minos ne veuille faire de lui sa nouvelle marionnette, en guise de vengeance.

* * *

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps pour me lire !

Voilà pour cette petite fic'. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, et que tu auras apprécié ton cadeau Kireru. ^^

J'attends votre avis, vos conseils, vos suggestions... Toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues )

NekroPhobia, pour vous servir~


End file.
